


The Turing Test

by smolalienbee



Series: Elijah Kamski's demons [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Character Study, Confidence, Emotions, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sleep Deprivation, Young Elijah Kamski, basically this is more a look at how Elijah and Chloe felt during the test, rather than the test itself, so except emotions but don't expect in-depth descriptions of the test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: After years spent developing thirium and biocompents, the day has finally come. Could Elijah Kamski's creation truly pass for a human being?





	The Turing Test

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO a word of explanation, this chapter was not supposed to go up this week. I wrote it recently, but I meant to post it in like a month or so, buuut then I couldn't stop myself from drawing Chloe and Elijah aaaand then I wanted to post the drawing, but I wanted to do it at the same time as the chapter and now here we are. I promise Connor will show up next week, though! Also, don't try to read too much into the test itself, I honestly had no idea how to go about it. This, as a lot of things in this series, is supposed to show more of Elijah's thoughts and feelings rather than anything else. Enjoy!

 

_My name is Elijah Kamski. And this, is Chloe._

The Turing test was a long and a complicated process. Especially when everyone involved was determined to prove Elijah's creation could not pass for a human.

It was all thanks to Amanda that they could get through with it. She saw the potential in Elijah, supported him despite his young age. And even after he finished his studies, after he moved back to Detroit, she helped him, pushed him to do his best.

It didn't take a lot of convincing.

He wanted to prove the world that Chloe was just as human as anyone else. That she was the greatest creation in modern day's technology. He knew for a fact she was, it was one of the few things he was truly confident in. A machine, yet she was more human than Elijah himself.

The preparations for the test took a while. He and Chloe talked it through with each other. There was an air of nervousness surrounding the whole ordeal, but it didn't make Elijah any less confident.

He knew what he was capable of, what he could create.

He believed in Chloe.

Unlike most Turing tests of the past, this one was conducted in person, face to face. It wasn't just the AI that was supposed to be tested, it was the whole appearance. Chloe could fool a human's mind in every aspect.

They started the test early in the day. Elijah hadn't slept at all. He had tinkered with Chloe the entire night, had paced around, had driven himself crazy thinking about it. He was confident, yes, but he had to make sure everything about her was perfect.

And in the morning, he was driven purely by energy drinks, cigarettes, whatever stimulants he could get his hands on.

He wasn't supposed to touch those anymore, but he couldn't help it. Not right before something as important as the Turing test.

He was a mess. He saw the strange looks they were giving him as he walked in with Chloe.

He could imagine the look of disapproval on Amanda's face if she saw him there

She warned him before.

_You need to look professional, Elijah. This is important._

He was going to hear a long lecture later, if she found out what state he was in.

But first came the appearances. They all had to pretend like Elijah was of sound mind, no matter how obvious his reddened eyes, wide pupils, twitchy movements were. His hair untidy, skinny frame covered by an oversized hoodie.

It all went out the window, all the preparations. He was too out of it to care about Amanda's warnings, about how he looked like.

At least Chloe was also too distracted by the test to focus on questioning his well-being.

She was fascinated by everything around them. A childlike wonder that she carried with her. Pleasant and so likeable. The two of them were complete opposites.

One, off-putting, cold, terrifying, unpredictable.

The other, warm, friendly, trustworthy.

A human; his machine.

Everyone wanted to pay attention to her, but when he followed close by, they turned their gazes away.

There was still a few minutes to go before the examination would begin. Last few minutes for them to talk.

Elijah stood in front of Chloe. They were almost the same height, she was taller by a very small, almost unnoticeable, margin. While his gaze was erratic before, now it finally focused on his creation. He swayed on his feet and placed his hands on her arms.

“Be yourself, Chloe,” his words were shushed, not just exhaustion taking its toll but also his need for privacy. “I know you can do this.”

He was being genuine. His mind clouded, thoughts racing, but one thing remained true – he believed in Chloe.

She nodded, gave him a small, nervous smile.

“I'll do my best,” she promised, just as quiet. A small pause before she continued, “But what if...”

She was interrupted by a hand on her mouth. She blinked in surprise and stared down at Elijah.

“You'll do well. It's a fact. You're just as human as anyone else in here,” His eyes skimmed over the people lingering nearby, all preparing for the test.

She nodded, again, and he slowly took his hand off.

“Mr Kamski, we're about to begin.”

He let out a small sigh, though he didn't take his eyes off her.

“Go and get them, love,” He finally managed a faintest of smiles.

The twitch of his lips seemed to trigger something in Chloe. She suddenly moved forward, pulled Elijah into a hug. He gasped, stiffened at first. His body was heavy and he had to lean against her to keep himself upright. Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her, patted her back. She pulled away after a moment, one last look before she was being taken away to another room.

Elijah got to watch the whole test unfold in real time, cameras set up so that everyone could see it with their own eyes. A livestream being broadcasted both to the scientists in the room, as well as the whole world, the entire examination made public.

It was a big deal in the world. It seemed like for the first time, a machine had an actual chance at passing the Turing test.

She would pass it.

Elijah held his head high as he observed the test. The youngest in the room, yet the most intelligent.

He could see others glancing over at him every now and then, but he tuned out all of them, paid no attention to their gazes or voices.

Only had his eyes for Chloe and the interrogator.

He wasn't sure what gave him this rush of confidence. Was it truly that he knew his own capabilities, or was it the stimulants pumping through his veins?

He bit his lip.

He paid attention to every litle detail. Every word, letter, being uttered, the little twitch of Chloe's lips, her eyes moving around.

She was under immense stress, yet she was just as friendly as usual. Untainted by the humanity's cruelty. Elijah could only hope she would never have to witness on her own skin the kind of pain humans had to go through.

He didn't even realize he was holding his breath for the duration of the entire test.

He wanted to move, he was twitchy, restless. Yet he was stuck there, stiff as a board. His hands tangled together in front of him, squeezed tight.

Time passed by.

Word after word, question after question, the interrogator desperately trying to figure Chloe out.

Elijah was beginning to lose track of it all, eager just to know the conclusion.

He was glad to hear the test was finally deemed over.

Chloe was taken out of the room and soon she was at his side, eyes shining, hopeful, excited, anxious. There was so much emotion in her face, how could anyone think she was not a living being?

She didn't say anything, just reached out to grab his hand and held onto it tightly. Their eyes moved to the screens in front of them as they both waited for the verdict.

There was movement around them as everyone took notes, prepared for the final conclusion of the examination.

Finally, the interrogator opened their mouth.

Chloe tightened her grip.

Seconds dragged on, sluggish, a nearly dream-like state.

Elijah wondered if it felt that way because of his sleep deprivation or did the time really get slower, somehow.

He swallowed, furrowing his brows.

“She's human.”

It took him a second to fully register the words.

She had to pass the test, he knew that. But hearing it from another person was a completely different experience.

“Test results positive. RT600-” A pause, “Chloe, has passed the Turing test.”

Elijah would probably stand there for ages, frozen in place, if it wasn't for Chloe who was quicker to react to the news.

It was a blur as she let go of his hand and almost knocked him off his feet, pulling him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her automatically, an attempt at keeping himself upright.

She did it.

“I did it,” her voice was muffled, face buried in his shoulder.

Such a childlike excitement that she still had in her.

Were there tears in his eyes?

He didn't cry often, but in that moment, he felt droplets on his cheeks.

The weeks leading up to the test were stressful at best and completely nerve-racking at worst.

Days spent ignoring the anxiety, it was debilitating. Holding Chloe in his arms, knowing that they did it, that she passed the test, it all hit him in one giant wave of emotion.

All the years he spent working on her, developing biocompents, thirium, all of it, it finally paid off.

He created an entire new species, a living being, capable of emotion and independent thought.

“I did it, Elijah,” she repeated in a whisper.

He sobbed quietly into her shoulder. Overwhelmed, emotional, relieved, ecstatic.

They did it.

He did it.

_The first step Elijah Kamski took to becoming a god._


End file.
